Property
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Vlad King was being accused of being the traitor, only him and Midnight know he is innocent, but why is he going to jail then? Yantober. Yandere Kayama Nemuri. One-sided Kan Sekijirou/Kayama Nemuri. Warnings Inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or desiring something like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Kayama Nemuri, Manipulation, Unhealthy Obsession, Groping.

* * *

Property

Sekijirou didn't understand how everything could lead to this; is almost like a nightmare, but the stiffness in his limbs for the handcuffs was proof enough that everything was as real as him.

The UA got the traitor, sadly, instead of getting the actual spy, somehow, he was for the blame. It was unbelievable that everything makes so much sense when was not the reality; then, how he could explain it? He was part of the staff so get schedule of the classes and teacher was easy, also was in the vacation camp for the first years, an information so privilege even fewer people in the staff knew about it, and because he was with the students who failed the test, he didn't do almost anything to the villains.

One of the teachers say something about information being filtered in his computer, then an investigation, and now-

A door open, bringing some clarity in the darkness of his cell, the place where put him in custody until this situation was resolved. The one who get in, was Midnight; she is wearing her hero costume and was looking serious while closing the door behind her.

He needed to take this shot "Midnight! I need your help, I-"

"Wow, wow, relax Kan" She spoke softly, almost as she didn't believe it would be an issue treat with the person who supposedly, betrayed the School; she his first name "I just got in."

As weird as that behavior was, he had more important things going on "Listen, I this looks wrong, but I didn't! This is just a mis-"

"Call me by my name" Her smile was slyer than ever; something was wrong, very wrong. He just got furious for her reaction, this was a joke to her?!

"I'm serious here! I going to Tartarus at this rate, and I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes, I know that"

"What?"

She got closer, moving her hips un purpose to let her boobs bounce at her pace, and for the look and her face, that was what she wanted. He couldn't say anything, and in a minute, she was in front of him, letting a hand in his shoulder and putting the whip under his chin. She smiles like a cat who got a mouse in his paws "Now, what about if you say my name with those lips or yours?"

"N-Nemuri…" he muttered, not really sure why; maybe because she would be at his side if he did what she asked? Just for the surprise? Because outside work they actually call each other for their last names? Not sure "You know? You need to help then, I would go to jail otherwise."

"Oh yeah, I know that, too" Her hand left his shoulder, moving to his chest and pressing it, feeling the muscle; her eyes go there, too "But apparently, you don't listen that well. I told you to say my name"

"Nemuri, if this is a joke, I swear-"

In a quick movement, she took something from her boot and put it against his throat, and he could notice the edge of a dagger against his skin; he knew she had a few weapons hide it, in case she couldn't use her quirk; what he didn't expect, was that he would see it against him, and less the sadistic smile in her face "Say. My. Name." She did a pause with every work, and wasn't joking.

He breathes slowly, staying calm "Kayama"

"Ahh~" She moans, letting the knife a centimeter far from him and throwing her head back while doing it "I always wanted to you to say it, but I wanted to be special, good thing it was here; hearing you so scary and serious is really exciting, you know?"

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, not slipping none of the angry and fear go out in his voice; right now this wasn't her colleague, more like an enemy instead.

"Wow, what a bad boy, no? After all, you are the criminal here" Despite her words, she sits in his lap, letting her legs beside his. He was still chained to the wall and with not much room for movement to get her out of him; not to mention that the knife was still, to close to him "But I let it pass now, you are confused after all; not expect me to be this good later"

He stayed in silence, seeing her in the eyes with the best poker face he could do; she chuckles.

"Very well, this is the thing; I was the one who put all those things to make you look guilty"

"Wait, what? Are you the traitor then?"

"Oh no, I don't have any business with criminals or something like that; I also have no clue who is the actual traitor, neither"

"Then…why you did this to me?"

"It not obvious at this point? I wanted you" She had a sparkle in her eyes, she moves the blade to let the tip of a knife against him, moving it slowly down, breaking part of his clothes and revealing his skin to her; Midnight was eating him with her eyes "You, sexy man so stubborn; who clearly didn't got the signals and well, I got a little impatient."

"You are going to put me behind bars because I didn't ask you for a date!?" He screamed, half in shock and half irritation; this can't be happening to him.

"Oh you make it sound like a revenge! It wasn't that, I could seduce you good enough if it was only that" She moves her ass in his thighs, teasing "You have an idea of how sexy you look? All chained and angry, just like a bad dog with a muzzle, is exciting"

"This is the thing, Kan" She moves closer to him, putting her lips close to his ear "I wanted you all by myself; no students, no hero work, not any other woman to look at; only me. So I thought, if he is locked forever in the maximum jail in Japan, he couldn't go away, right?"

He opens his eyes in realization; being in that place, nobody would believe anything he could say, and if they let her manage her case, it would be possible to be the one in "charge" of speaking about this 'reasons' to do this stuff, interrogating, and basically, being the only one in contact with him. If she played her cards wisely, even let the guards leave so nobody could watch what she did to him, and it would be his words against her.

He screamed when he feels the whip against his back, without any warning. In her face, it was obvious her enjoyment "You are mine"

* * *

Agggh, again with slopy things, shit.

Sorry, again I couldn't get to edit this more than using grammarly, I really don't have the head to do it; why the fuck I accept to do this knowing that I have mid-terms in October? Why the fuck people don't do this stuff in I don't know, July or August?

Whatever; I didn't have too many ideas for this, but somebody in discord suggested Yandere Midnight, and fuck that was scary; so, what about somebody who puts in jail their loved one, to be sure is when they want them to stay? So yeah, I got this; it was this or Iideku, and I thought Midnight would be better.

Uff, I need to go, so the next idea would be...Supernatural Yandere. Ok, I maybe have an idea for this, I will see.

See ya.


End file.
